Himeka Miyagi
Himeka Miyagi is a rather naive, playful girl who likes to trust and be happy. She spends a lot of time humming to herself and loves to read and learn, as well as play with her multitudes of stuffed animals, which she tries her experimental potions and powders on. She loves animals as well, and has a cat as a pet. Appearance Himeka has medium length black hair, which is tied back when she's in her room experimenting. There are six spherical, bullet shaped hair clips in her hair, which each contain deadly chemicals that she can use as a last resort in battle if need be. She is found to be always wearing a smock or apron of some sort over her clothing as a result to her constant experimenting in the house. She tends to forget to take it off, and so normally wears it throughout the day. Himeka is short for her age, a feature which she detests and gets quite worked up about it if the subject of her height is brought up. She also has a pet cat, which she calls 'Mi-chan' that helps her collect ingredients. Personality Himeka is very friendly and always has a smile on her face. She is a good listener, as learning and listening to new things calm her, and she is a quick learner. Ever since she was a child, she had a strong sense of rightfulness and was rather stubborn if a plan required underhanded, cheating methods, though if it was absolutely necessary, she would follow through. Being determined, she is a reliable person, and can be counted on if needed passively, or in battle. She can be gullible, but she will stick by her friends and allies always, and helps out people in any way she can. In fact, she often takes in wandering travelers for a bite to eat, or even to stay the night. In reality, though Himeka receives more than enough money from her father, she doesn't like the idea of receiving it for doing nothing. When the war had come, she decided that she could use her abilities to make some of her own money and one day repay all the money her father has given her. History Both of Himeka's parents were well known doctors who were neutral faction. Himeka's mother, who taught her many basic things such as cooking and medical aide, died giving birth to a stillborn, and Himeka's father is a famed doctor who constantly works at hospitals all over the world, has not been home in 6 years, entrusting the house to young Himeka. Every month, he sent Himeka a sizable amount of money that she used to support herself. While walking around through her father's library, Himeka found a basic book about herbal magic. She read through it and was amazed, and began to do her own experiments, excelling quickly. Ever since she had seen her dying mother give birth to a dead child, Himeka was never extremely fazed by death. When her mother died, Himeka had run off into the forest and met Marigold. To cheer Himeka up, she began to play with her, and in the days following, Himeka began to come back more often to play. Eventually, Marigold, whom she calls Mari, showed her the Botanical Magic she learned and told her about the sprites. In return, Himeka showed Marigold her Herbal Magic first after she had mastered it. The two are very close friends and share a childhood together. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Himeka is slightly below average in using her gun, as her abilites lie more in making the potions/powders than successfully firing them, and she doesn't rely on her gun excessively to fight. She carries around an assortment of vials with her creations inside that are attached to the waistband of her clothing. Magic Magic Name: Herbal Magic Herbal Magic: The art or magic of mixing ingredients with energy to produce a supernatural effect. Ingredients can be a wide range of items, from lizard tongue to peppermint candy to even energy or small amounts of magic. Herbal Magic can be learned by anyone, but it is extremely hard to understand, and requires much knowledge on medicine and chemistry, and an almost infinite amount of patience *Weaknesses of Herbal Magic: Herbal Magic is very physically limited, as one needs to have the proper ingredients to produce an item with a certain effect. Also, in order to be affected by the magic, one must be in contact of said potion or powder. In order to get a supernatural effect from Himeka's creations, Himeka herself must put in some of her own energy, and excessive making of potions/powders will result in her being extremely exhausted. *Abilities **Impenetrable Skin: After years of exposing herself to harmful items, Himeka's skin became immune to her own harmful potions/powders. The title of this passive ability is misleading, as she can still be cut and injured, but chemicals and powders that are dangerous to the body if contact is made will not affect her greatly. **Sixfold Chemical Burst: Himeka combines all 6 chemicals inside her hair clips together and shoots it (or propels it in any way). The mixing of the 6 chemicals with a large burst of magic creates a highly destructive acid that burns through anything that it touches in an instant. This is Himeka's last resort move, as she must use 90% of her remaining energy to activate the chemicals. There are also limits to her creating. As of now, she can create strong healing potions, and powders/potions that increase physical attributes, but said creations are limited, and only last for a period of time. She cannot create potions that do things such as make a person fly, or teleport, or read minds but can create items that are offensive, mainly powders and potions that eat away at what it touches. These powders are only active for a period of 30 seconds, but are rather potent. Trivia Himeka Miyagi was made by Kokoro. Himeka happens to really love snacks. Among her favorites are Pocky, chocolate, and mochi ice cream. She never forgets the names of travelers that stop by at her house, her reason being, "I might see you again one day, and we can be good friends then." Quotes "Happiness is love! Love is forever, even in times of war." "Herbal Magic is beautiful. Seeing my creations working magic on others makes me happy." "If I have a fat cat, it won't help me in battle!" Category:Character Category:Yo'Lu Category:mercenaries